Damaged Mirrors
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Sequel to Smashed Windows. Now expecting another child and moving cities once again, Maggie finds herself suiting up with her sister, unfolding new challenges to face and past issues to deal with. Can she and her sister survive yet another ranger career?
1. Welcome to the Jungle Part I

**Damaged Mirrors**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Jungle**

**Part I**

_A/N: AU of Jungle Fury. Sequel to __**Smashed Windows,**_ _fifth in __**Shattered Glass **__series. Now married and currently at twenty four weeks pregnant, Maggie Bradley finds herself once again swept into the busy world of power rangers. It just so happens that her little sister becomes one as well, and their red headed friend who's just as far along in her pregnancy as Maggie is is there to help out once more, except it's the red head's husband who's the mentor. _

_Maggie has been a Pai Zhuq master for a while, and so has Lily (for the sake of this story), even though the blonde feels like she didn't exactly earn her stripes. While things start off okay, as they usually do, can they survive the twists and turns that await them? What'll happen when some things about Maggie are revealed and whatnot? _

_This story starts mid February._

_Can the two girls survive this ranger journey, or will the twists and turns become too much?_

_Couples as of this point will be listed at the end._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

_We are the vision in your dreams. We do not exist, yet we have been here since the beginning. We are Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw. We train only the best, both physically and mentally, swearing them to secrecy. All masters of their skills, never knowing their true purpose until now._

It was quiet inside the Pai Zhuq academy grounds as six students, all different ages, sat around in silence like they should. One of them was the twenty two year old Lily Chilman, who didn't necessarily have to be there. Her hair was pulled back and a slight breeze blew by, blowing it around a bit. Since her sister's wedding a couple months prior, Lily had been spending time at the academy getting some training done. Now, she was unsure of what was going on as she turned to her best friend.

"Theo, what is going on?" she whispered to the short boy next to her who had short dark hair.

"Lily, no talking," he admonished.

"Lighten up," Lily rolled her eyes. "We've been sitting here since last night."

"Just try and enjoy the silence," Theo sighed. Lily shook her head. Part of the reason she and Theo had never worked out as a couple was because they were a bit too different.

"I hate silence," she mumbled. Master Mao, an old man in orange robes, stood away from all the students present, facing them. The gong sounded, and the six students stood. "Stiff…Hey, Theo, did my butt get up with me?" she asked as they bowed. "I can't tell. I'm numb." Master Mao stepped forward a bit.

He spoke to them. "You are the six finalists. I'm looking for three." He clapped his hands, and everyone turned to face their opponents, getting ready for the upcoming fight. Lily and Theo were on one side, along with another boy they knew as Jarrod. Facing each of them was their opponents, who were older than the three. "Begin!"

The matches began, and everyone set off in their own little world to fight. While the fight was going on, a lone fire ninja by the name of Maggie Bradley made her way into the academy grounds. She had been called here by Master Mao, drawn away from where her, her husband, and son now resided in their home in Ocean Bluff. By the time she reached where she was supposed to be waiting, she realized the matches had been over and that her sister, Theo, and a kid she didn't recognize won.

"Jarrod, Lily, Theo," Mao spoke once the other three students were on the ground, having lost the fight. "Join us in the Great Hall this evening." The three bowed and the gong sounded once more. Mao and his followers started to make their way off from the field.

* * *

After seeing Jarrod torment a new student over a towel and the new student unleash his animal spirit, Lily and Theo found themselves sitting on a bench under the overhang of one of the buildings, the new student, Casey, sitting at the other end, unsure of what was going on. Jarrod wasn't anywhere they could see, and Theo was becoming antsy.

"Why are we here?" he demanded. "Where's Jarrod? Why is that recruit here?"

"Why do you always have to know what's going on?" Lily wondered. "You have control issues." Before Theo could respond, Lily tensed up, sensing something. She stood, looking around.

"Uh, Lily, are you okay?" Theo frowned, noticing the change in her behavior.

Before Lily could answer, the lurking fire ninja jumped in from behind the blonde, in attempt to scare her. Lily, however, sensed the attack coming and defended herself, making it so she was standing across from the ninja and facing her. "Did you really think you could pull a fast one on me?"

"Making sure you're keeping your guard up," the ninja smirked, causing Lily to do the same. Theo and Casey were standing on the bench, confused as Lily and the fire ninja fought against each other. They weren't sure what to make of the situation, unsure of where the hell the ninja came from. "Here's a curveball: you wouldn't attack a pregnant woman, would you?" That's when Lily was caught off guard and hit the ground, the ninja bending down next to her.

"You're pregnant?" the blonde demanded. The ninja helped Lily up and the blonde stood. "Since when? How far?"

"Twenty four weeks," the ninja hugged the girl, confusing Theo and Casey more. "I was fifteen at my wedding, and apparently me and our favorite red headed sister are both twenty four weeks along, both of us having gotten pregnant within the week she eloped."

"Kelly's pregnant too?" Lily went wide eyed as the ninja removed her mask. "Maggie, why didn't you tell me before?"

Maggie shrugged. "Don't know. Just wanted to see how long it would take for you to figure it out." At that moment, Master Mao walked out and over toward them as everyone stood on the same ground. "Master Mao," the ninja bowed how she was taught.

"Margret," Mao bowed. "How is my sister?"

"She was fine, last I saw her," Maggie stated. Of course, she knew he meant Udonna, considering his other two sisters had been killed by evil.

Mao looked at all of them. "Follow me."

* * *

Casey, Theo, Lily, and Maggie followed Master Mao down to a basement type room. Two burning lights greeted them as they entered, and the only furniture in the room was a stone table near the back, close to a wall with the story of the Pai Zhuq on it. None of them have ever been down here before, so they were interested in the room. Lily shuddered a bit when she spotted cobwebs in the corners of the room, clearly indicating it hadn't been cleaned in a long time.

"Where are we?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"It's called the Forbidden Room," Mao stated. He bowed before the table and candles.

"Forbidden?" Casey raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound good."

"Jarrod has been dismissed," Mao continued. "In your hearts, you know why. Casey, you have the heart to stand up for others. You also have the potential to be a tiger master. I've decided to choose you in Jarrod's place." There was a brief pause. "Now, listen closely." He motioned for Maggie to continue the tale.

Maggie nodded before moving on. "Over ten thousand years ago, there was a great evil…named Dai Shi. He believed that animals should rule the planet, and humans were to be erased. Brave warriors channeled their animal spirits, and after a great battle, they were able to capture the Dai Shi, inside that box." She pointed to the box Mao held in his arms.

"The Pai Zhuq," Mao went on. "The Order of the Claw, was formed to train students in kung fu and to serve as protectors if the Dai Shi were ever to escape. You four have been selected to take on that task."

"Us four?" Theo questioned. "But she's a ninja, not a Pai Zhuq student," he pointed to Maggie.

"No, but I was," she corrected, rolling her sleeve down to reveal her master tattoo.

Casey put them back on topic. "Yeah, well, the evil hasn't escaped, so all's good, and, look, I've just been here a week, and there must be something better…"

"I've spent ten years in training!"Jarrod shouted as he stormed in, interrupting Casey. "You can't just kick me out for no reason!"

"Agreed," Mao agreed. "But I have a reason." He turned around to set the box down, but Jarrod attacked. Mao saw it coming and defended himself, yet the two still ended up locked in a fight. Maggie and the others stood back, not wanting to get involved. All they could do was watch as Jarrod and Mao fought, Mao winning. Mao finally managed to shove Jarrod back. "Now go."

"Yes," Jarrod nodded. He made to leave, but not before turning around and unleashing his spirit on the master, knocking him onto the table and the box falling onto the floor. The box cracked open, causing Lily and Maggie's eyes to widen in fear, knowing where this was undoubtedly heading. A huge gust shot out of the box, knocking all of them back. Lily managed to catch her sister before the girl fell. All of them were near the ground, staring wide eyed at the giant black cloud known as Dai Shi.

"At last," he spoke. "Now, my old friend. I have thought about no one else for centuries, but before I destroy you, you will be a witness to my destruction of those dear to you."

"Who's he talking about?" Theo looked to the four on the ground as Jarrod made his escape up the stairs.

Lily answered. "That'd be us!" she helped Maggie to her feet and the three younger students went to get ready to fight. Dai Shi turned to them, ready to attack. Maggie was quicker and put up a shield of fire around them.

"No!" Mao yelled.

"Yes Mao!" Dai Shi smirked. He grabbed the master and lifted him high into the air, shooting him directly with his powers. Mao dropped out of the grasp and fell on the table. "Mao is defeated. You are not worth my time." He flew past them and out of the room, Maggie dropping her shield.

"Master!" Theo went wide eyed as the four ran to where Mao lay. Maggie felt tears welling up in her eyes as she knew what she was going to have to do.

Mao saw them surround him. "My time in this form ahs ended. Shed no tears. There are more important things to do. The evil that is Dai Shi will return to where he was captured. You must destroy him." He handed Theo a card. "Go to this address in Ocean Bluff. There, you'll meet your new master."

"We don't want a new master," Lily stated. She had a hand on Maggie's shoulder, knowing what memories this was going to bring up.

"Remember the first rule I told you," Mao went on. "Don't be attached to the master, but to the lesson. Now go."

"Wait," Casey held them back. "I'm not your guy. I can't destroy evil! I haven't even mastered handing out towels!"

"Listen to me!" Mao ordered. "All of you! You four are the world's only chance!" Before anyone could utter another word, he vanished into the air, his spirit floating away.

Lily turned to Maggie, wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Come on. Let's get out of here before you become hysterical."

* * *

After calming down a bit and setting out on their way to Ocean Bluff, Maggie made a few quick phone calls. The first one had been to Leanne, telling her that her uncle, like her mother, had been killed by evil. The second call had been to Hunter, telling him where to meet her. Lily was driving Maggie's van to where they needed to be in Ocean Bluff, the blonde knowing the city better than the other three. Maggie was riding shotgun, the two boys sitting in the back, confused as to what was going on between Lily and Maggie.

"You gonna be okay?" Lily asked, casting a brief glance at her sister.

"Yeah, I will be," Maggie nodded. Casey and Theo remained silent, listening in. "It's just…I don't know how to take it. First Sensei Omino, and then seeing Mao die the same way…"

"It's a bit much to take in?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "I know. But hey, you'll get through it. You did last time."

"I know," Maggie sighed. "You do know where this is headed, right?"

Lily huffed. "Of course I do. You, however, I am forbidding you to jump into it until that kid is born."

"It's not a kid, it's my daughter," Maggie corrected.

"Why does it seem like everyone's having girls first?" Lily frowned. "I mean, Skyla and Shane had Lucy, Leanne and Cam have Mia, now you and Hunter are going to have a daughter…"

"If it helps, Kelly's having a boy," Maggie pointed out. "But don't say a word because only I know. After all, I did the ultrasound." She looked out the window. "Oh, hey, look – we're here." Lily pulled to a stop in a parking space. They all hopped out of the van, Maggie taking her keys back. Theo and Casey frowned at being at a pizza place.

"A pizza parlor?" Theo raised an eyebrow. "This can't be the place." The four entered the parlor to see it filled with people, a few familiar faces to some of them over at the counter. Maggie grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her toward the counter as Theo and Casey walked over to an older man, thinking he was the person they were looking for.

Upon reaching the counters, Lily and Maggie found Kelly and Hunter there. Kelly was behind the counter, next to the cash register, as Hunter sat on a stool. Maggie took a seat on the unoccupied stool next to him and kissed him, Lily taking the seat next to her sister. "Oh great," Kelly groaned. "This isn't going to be good."

"Oh come on Kel," Lily smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"Your outfit and the fact you two came here together," Kelly pointed out. "That never ends well."

"Hey, where's my son?" Maggie frowned, not spotting him anywhere.

"He's either in the kitchen with RJ learning how to make pizzas, or up in the loft," Kelly stated.

Maggie blinked. "You let your husband teach my almost seven year old son how to make pizzas?"

"It's your fault for allowing me to babysit him today," she shrugged.

"Wait," Lily looked to the red head. "You married the pizza dude from like, four years ago?" Kelly nodded. "Why did you keep it secret, then?"

"Because she thought we would all be nosy," Hunter answered this time. He had his arm wrapped around his wife and she was leaning into him. "So, what's going on?"

"Lils and I are apparently gonna somehow end up getting back in business," Maggie sighed. "She's forbidden me to join until our daughter is born."

"Well can you blame me?" Lily demanded. "I know Bentley turned out perfectly fine, but I don't want my sister to end up in the hospital during her pregnancy unless she is giving birth."

Just as Casey and Theo moved toward Lily, spotting her talking to people she apparently knew, an explosion went off in the kitchen, causing Kelly and Maggie to jump a bit and a guy in a chef's uniform to stumble out of the kitchen, dough and flour covering him. "Whoa," he breathed, removing the dough from his face. "Intense. So much for my Mount Kilimanjaro pizza experiment."

"RJ," Kelly turned to her husband. "That's the third time this month. Please tell me Ben wasn't in there when it happened?"

"He's been up in the loft for a while," RJ stated. Then he spotted Lily, Casey, and Theo. He had met Hunter and Maggie before, not long after their wedding when they moved to Ocean Bluff. "Whoa, new customers." He walked over to them, grabbing a few menus. "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza. The name's RJ."

"No no," Theo denied. "We're not customers. We're looking for…" he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Our master."

"Aren't we all?" RJ replied.

"I say we go," Theo suggested. He headed for the door.

"I'm hungry," Casey shrugged.

"Me too," Lily agreed. Casey took a seat at the counter beside her and Theo rolled his eyes, walking back over and joining them.

* * *

After eating and after most of the place was cleared out, the three Pai Zhuq students, two ninjas, and one red head were still at the counters, finishing up their meal. Maggie was halfway asleep on Hunter's shoulder, and Bentley was still up in the loft. Kelly had slid a chair over and was sitting down, getting off her feet. RJ walked over to them, wrapping an arm around Kelly. "Well, how's the pizza?"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Theo huffed. "It was amazing. But that's not why we came here."

"Right," RJ nodded. "You're looking for your master. If you're supposed to meet him here, then I suggest you wait. You can work here until he shows up."

"Work here?" Theo raised an eyebrow. "No, no. We don't work for anyone, right guys?"

"Look, Theo, we're in the real world," Lily stated. "There are things to get, things to have, and we need money to do that. Now I am not gonna spend another day in these pajamas."

Theo sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll be a manager or something reasonable, but only until our master arrives, not a day more." They heard an explosion go off and people screaming outside. This jolted Maggie awake, and she immediately looked to her sister.

"Come on," Lily nodded, understanding her sister. "We better check it out." She got up and left, Casey and Theo following her.

"Aren't you gonna go too?" Kelly looked to the fire ninja.

"And risk my unborn child's life?" she retorted. "Forget it. Once she's born, I'll gladly go and help. Until then, I'm waiting."

* * *

Maggie, Hunter and Bentley were all upstairs in the loft, keeping an eye on things in the city. They had seen the end of the fight where RJ had appeared to help them, and Kelly was still downstairs talking to Fran and waiting for the others to return. Bentley was sleeping in between his parents, dreaming about how life would possibly be with his soon to be sister. Maggie felt like dozing off again, being tired. Hunter had his arm wrapped around her as usual, holding her close.

Minutes later, they heard people stomping up the stairs. "Look at the size of this place," Theo looked around as the three students, RJ, and Kelly entered the loft.

"Wow," Casey agreed. "This place is great." He grabbed a basketball and shot for the hoop across the room.

"Check it out!" Lily grinned, spotting the jukebox. She pushed a button and music started filling the room, and out of habit, Lily began to dance.

"It's nice," Theo mused. "But it needs a cleaning."

"Hey, thanks for volunteering Theo," RJ smirked. "Mi casa es su casa. This is where you'll be living, training, playing, and working. Everything is yours," he added. "Except that chair," he pointed to the green one Casey was about to sit in. "My chair. It's mine. Off limits, got it?"

All three young students grouped together and nodded as Kelly took a seat in the green chair. Seeing this caused Maggie and Lily to raise an eyebrow at her and the other two boys to frown. Kelly smirked as she explained. "I paid for this thing and he is my husband, therefore I am the exception."

"Smart," Maggie snorted.

"I thought so," Kelly shrugged, amused.

"Okay," RJ looked to the others. "Next order of business is to get you out of those pajamas." He grabbed uniforms laying on the table near him. He tossed the red one to Casey, blue to Theo, yellow to Lily – who blinked at getting a new color – and orange to Maggie. He knew Maggie wouldn't be fighting, but she was still getting a new uniform.

"Hey, new training gear," Casey smiled. "Gotta love that."

Lily spotted the TVs. "Why are there so many TVs?"

"TVs?" RJ frowned. "No, these are much, much more. It's a state of the art, city-wide monitoring system…plus one thousand two hundred fifty cable channels. Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Looks like our friends are up to no good again," Theo muttered as one of the screens flickered to show Rinshi attacking the city. "Let's get 'em." The three started to run off, but stopped short. "Come on RJ."

"Uh, no," RJ shook his head. "I have a pizza store to run. Fighting evil is your job, but…I did notice you were a little overpowers last time, so I got a gift for you to even out the odds." He pulled open a drawer in the nearby storage cabinet to reveal four sunglasses.

"Sunglasses?" Casey looked at the older man as if he were crazy.

Maggie scoffed. "They're not just sunglasses. They're solar morphers."

"You ever hear of the power rangers?" RJ went on. Lily rolled her eyes. Clearly she heard of them. After all, she used to be one a few years ago.

"Yeah, who hasn't?" Casey shrugged.

"Well guess what?" RJ finished up. "You. Be. Them." Lily internally groaned, knowing this was coming.

"No way!" Theo grinned wide. "Ever since I was a little kid, I always wanted to be a…" he noticed the looks he was getting. "If that's what it takes."

RJ continued. "The power rangers aren't part of the Order of the Claw, but I figured we needed everything we could get to fight the Dai Shi, so I knew this guy who knew this other guy who had a connection…"

"Cam Watanabe?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know that?" RJ frowned at her.

"He's Maggie's cousin," Lily pointed out. "He built and connected the morphers for the ninja storm team."

RJ shrugged. "Anyway, he tapped into the morphing grid, and viola. Your morphers." He handed them out. "Once you activate them, all the knowledge that comes with them will be instantaneously entered into your cellular makeup. Pretty gnarly, huh? Now, go out there and beat down evil. And now you'll look good doing it."

The three nodded and ran off, leaving the two married couples in the loft.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I am going to leave this as this. I apologize if any chapter turns crappy in the future in this story. I probably won't write in much battle scenes until Maggie can fight (which would be after Ghost of a Chance Part II). I will try to include some before that, since this story is going to be Maggie and Lily centric and whatnot. Other than that, I don't know what to say.


	2. Welcome to the Jungle Part II

**Damaged Mirrors**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Jungle**

**Part II**

_A/N: Well, here's part two of the beginning. I'm not sure how this chapter will go, and as I said before, I probably won't be writing in much fighting scenes and some of this might have a lot of fluff in it until I get to Bad to the Bone, and I can't wait until I get to that chapter. Anyway, what'll happen until then and while the new rangers are out discovering their new powers?_

_So, yeah, I pretty much forgot about all my fics for a while as school and work consumed my life, but I'm getting more time opening up, and I have days off coming up soon. I'm going to update as many fics as I can today, just to see what happens. Thanks for reviewing/reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Lily, Casey, and Theo, in their new uniforms, ran onto the battle scene. Lily knew what to expect, having done this before, and she knew what would possibly happen. One thing she definitely knew was that Kira was going to kill her for stealing her color. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted Theo and Casey to know about her being a ranger before this, but it was something she would have to decide later. "Oh look," the chameleon on the scene spoke. "Humans."

"I don't know about you two," Lily looked to her new teammates. "But I think it's time we show them what we got." She and Theo stepped forward, drawing their morphers and putting them on. Pushing a button on the side of them, they activated them.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury, Yellow Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury, Blue Ranger!"

Lily and Theo charged the oncoming Rinshi, hoping to get the fight done and over with. Lily was grinning beneath her helmet, feeling the power flow through her once more. Casey looked on in awe for a moment before putting his morpher on, activating it. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Unfortunately for him, nothing happened.

* * *

"God is this day over yet?" Maggie groaned. She and Kelly were sitting up in the loft keeping an eye on Bentley as Hunter and RJ were downstairs in the shop, cleaning. The two twenty four week pregnant woman were watching the fight happen on the screens, keeping an eye on the rangers' progress. They saw Casey having trouble, but they weren't going to do anything yet. "I want to sleep!"

"You and me both," Kelly sighed. "It's been a long day. Hey, you think Lily will tell the others she's used to this?"

"We'll probably have to force it out of her if we need or want to," Maggie shrugged. "Speaking of which…ten bucks says Kira's gonna kill Lils for stealing her color?"

Kelly thought for a moment. "You're on. Call her right now." Maggie pulled out her phone and dialed her fellow singer's number.

"_Hello?" _Kira answered on the other end.

"Hey, Kira, it's Maggie," she greeted. "Do me a favor and turn on channel five?" She could hear moving around in the background.

"_Yeah, but why?" _she frowned.

"You'll see," Maggie smirked. It was silent for a few moments as she could hear Kira listening to the news report.

After a minute, Kira spoke. _"Who's the new yellow?"_

"Same person who's the only purple ranger in ranger history so far," Maggie went on. She put the phone on speaker so Kelly could hear the reaction.

"_That little color thief!" _Kira gasped, realizing who the older girl was talking about. _"Tell her I'm going to beat her up for that later!"_

"You're not gonna kill her?" Maggie frowned.

"Yes!" Kelly cheered. "Fork it over!"

Kira heard this conversation. _"Mags, what's going on? Who's there with you?"_

"Kelly," Maggie replied. "I bet her ten bucks that you were going to kill Lils for stealing your color, and I just lost."

"_Oh I see," _Kira chuckled. _"Well, I would kill her, but then that would end up with you killing me because you would feel like you need to avenge her or something, and then Conner would try to kill you but fail…and it would just end up in a big mess."_

"Sounds…complicated," Kelly blinked.

"_Yeah," _Kira nodded. _"Tor and I talked about it when we tried to stop you from killing Maggie last year during the team up. I don't think we ever explained it to the others though. Anyway, I gotta go record." _She hung up and Maggie put her phone away.

Kelly looked to the brunette beside her. "Pay up."

* * *

By the time Lily, Casey, and Theo finally made it back to the loft, things seemed to be going well. Casey had solved his morphing issue and saved Fran, but the newest issue was dealing with a monster that grew megazord size, and Master Mao had saved them. Kelly, Maggie, Hunter, and RJ were all in the loft now, Hunter and Bentley playing one of the arcade games that was in the room. Kelly and Maggie were talking and RJ was meditating.

When the three cubs entered the loft, Casey and Theo began speaking right away at the same, Lily joining in to make it look like she was confused as well. RJ fell over and stood back up. "Okay. Now, everybody take a deep, cleansing breath and then tell me what happened calmly."

Once more, all three began speaking at once.

"Wait!" Maggie cut them off from where she sat on the couch. "They're trying to say Master Mao came back and saved them from a massive mantis and he wants you to teach them how to fight these ginormous monsters."

Lily glared over at her sister. "Cheater," she coughed under her breath.

"How the hell am I a cheater if I can read your minds?" Maggie retorted. "Not my fault."

RJ brought the attention back to the conversation. "Heavy. But you're not ready for the growing ginormous technique. Sorry rangers. No way."

* * *

The next day, everyone was gathered in the loft once more for a morning training session. The pizza parlor didn't open until noon, so they were good to go. Bentley was in school, and Hunter had dropped him off, taking him on his way to work. Maggie knew he was going to be gone all day, and it would give her time to get things done that she needed to. She and Kelly were in the loft, Maggie sitting on a stool and Kelly sitting in RJ's chair.

"Come on RJ," Casey pleaded. "We don't have a chance if we don't learn the growing technique."

"Once you all mastered your assigned weapon, then we'll talk," RJ stated. He grabbed the first training weapon. "Theo." He handed them to the blue ranger.

"Tonfa?" he raised an eyebrow. "No sweat. I learned these bad boys my second year." He moved over to the mats and proceeded to demonstrate what he knew of using them so far.

RJ grabbed the giant staff and handed it to Lily, who grinned as she took it. "Sweet! I'm a pro with the bo." She too demonstrated what she knew with it. Having grown up in a family of Pai Zhuq students and masters, she had lots of time to train.

"For Maggie," RJ grabbed one of the smaller weapons and handed it to the orange ranger, who stood. Though she wasn't actually going to fight yet, it didn't mean she couldn't keep up with her training.

"Finally," she grinned, holding it in her hands. "A weapon I know how to use."

"Oh no," Lily snatched the machete. "I'm not letting you use this."

"Come on Lils," Maggie rolled her eyes. "I've been training with it since I was twelve. I know how to use it properly."

Lily scoffed. "Even then, do you honestly think I'm going to let you use it in your condition?"

"Shouldn't I be the one denying you the use of a deadly weapon?" Maggie glared.

"Can you blame me for being overprotective?" she glared back. As the two set off in an argument, RJ looked over to his wife, who was sitting in the chair.

"How often can I expect this?" he sighed.

"Knowing them?" Kelly smirked. "Every day." RJ shook his head as Kelly laughed.

Deciding to ignore the argument going on, he grabbed the last weapon on the rack. "And for Casey…the ancient, and if I may say, highly dangerous, nunchuku." Casey took them and tried to demonstrate, but failed miserably, whacking himself in the arm with it.

"Okay," he admitted. "I admit. I've never used these before."

"Those are only supposed to be used by trained kung fu students," Lily pointed out, her argument with Maggie over.

"Sorry," RJ spoke. "But until you're all up to speed, you can't get to the next level."

"Man, just because Casey's a cub doesn't mean we should be held back in our training," Theo complained, taking a seat on a stool. "It's not fair."

Casey frowned. "Hello! I'm standing right here!"

"I don't mean to sound harsh," Theo rolled his eyes. "But that's the way it is."

"Theo," Maggie piped up, taking this as her cue to intervene. "A team is a lot like a stool. You three are the legs, all equal. What happens if all the legs aren't equal?" Before Theo could answer, she kicked a leg from the stool off, breaking and causing Theo to fall on his ass. Casey chuckled as Lily and Kelly laughed. "The team falls on its ass. If the team isn't ready, then none of you are ready, even though there's two of us in this room who have used the growing technique and mastered it before, but neither one can use it until everything is in balance."

"What's the last part supposed to mean?" Theo wondered, confused by it.

"What?" Maggie scoffed. "You can't honestly believe that this is my first time dealing with this sort of thing, can you?"

"Strangely, yes, I can," Theo stated, getting back to his feet. "In fact, I've been confused about this whole thing since you showed up at the academy. Ninjas aren't normally allowed access."

Lily knew what was coming next as Maggie gave her a knowing look. "Maggie…"

"How much do you know about Master Mao? About his family?" Maggie glared at Theo.

"Not a whole lot, but what does that have to do with…"

Lily interrupted before Maggie could lose it. "Maggie's known them since she was twelve. She's a fire ninja, and her late Sensei…"

"Who literally died in my arms after being severely injured by a rouge ninja who I later learned was my uncle," Maggie inserted.

"…was Master Mao's older sister," Lily continued. "The two academies have been working together because of it. Master Mao also had two younger sisters, one who was known as the Gatekeeper and died during the first war in good versus evil magic, and the other known as a powerful sorceress Udonna. All his sisters have children, and the only one of the four still alive is Udonna. Maggie is practically sisters with Master Mao's niece. Maggie's been part of the Pai Zhuq more than we have, even if we've been students there longer."

"Okay…" Theo blinked, wondering how his best friend knew all that off the top of her head. "But what did you mean when you said three people in this room have already mastered the growing technique?"

"That is something for another time," Maggie answered, unsure if her sister would want them to know about her ranger past.

* * *

Around lunch time, everyone was downstairs in the shop. Hunter was still at work, and Bentley was still in school. Kelly and Maggie sat next to each other at the counters across from Theo and Lily, who were in their new work uniforms and rolling out pizza dough. Casey was a little further away at a small table behind the counters, tossing the dough. RJ was at the counter on the opposite side, talking to frequent customer Fran.

"Check out Casey," Theo spoke to the blonde beside him. "When it comes to tossing a pizza, the guy's a genius, but he's all thumbs when it comes to handling his own weapon."

"Give him a break," Kelly ordered. "He's just starting out. Most rangers I know didn't even have any sort of training with their weapons beforehand, including the team I mentored last year." Lily and Maggie laughed at that, still unable to picture Kelly as a mentor. "Give it a rest you two. It happened. Get over it."

"Anyway, Theo," Lily calmed her laughter. "I agree with Kel. Need I remind you that not too long ago, you were a cub too."

"Yeah but that's not my point," Theo huffed.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Yeah but nothing. Remember when you first started out? There's no way you could've always had mad skills."

"But hey," he defended himself. "I practiced hard and got good. You got to give me props for that."

"True, but before you could practice," Lily went on. "Someone had to teach you."

"I learned from the best," Theo pointed out.

"Too bad Casey doesn't have someone amazing like that to teach him," Lily finished.

Theo sighed. "Lil, do you ever get tired of being right?" Maggie and Kelly laughed as Theo walked over to the red ranger.

"Everyone to their stations," RJ commanded as the bell above the door rang. "The twelve thirty two lunch rush is about to…" people began entering the room.

"Sorry, boss," Theo apologized, grabbing Casey. "Casey and I have some training to do."

"Who's gonna help me serve all these people?" RJ frowned.

"Me!" Fran offered. RJ nodded. After all, she knew this place as well as anyone did. He tossed her an apron as Casey and Theo headed out the back.

* * *

"Mommy, are you gonna be fighting again?" Bentley asked as his mother picked him up from school, driving back to the pizza parlor. Hunter was working all day, and she had no idea when he would be back, so she had to pick up her son from school. It wasn't that she minded, but she had work to do as well.

"Not for a while, Ben," she answered. It was true, and she couldn't lie to her son. She never had been able to. For a kid who was nearly seven, he was smarter than he seemed. He knew his mother was a ranger in the past, and he knew that he couldn't tell anyone, and he hadn't. "Your Aunt Lily is, though."

"But there's no purple," he frowned. Last time he heard his aunt was fighting, she was the purple ranger. Just from seeing the new team fight on TV, he knew there wasn't a purple one this time. "Aunt Lily is purple."

Maggie couldn't help but laugh. "Not this time. She's yellow now."

"She took Auntie Kira's color?" Bentley went wide eyed. This caused Maggie to laugh more. "But she can't do that!"

"Why not?" Maggie went along with it, enjoying the moment she was having with her son.

"It makes my head hurt," he pouted.

* * *

By the time night came, the battle was over. Lily, Casey, and Theo had managed to save the world and fight against the giant Mantor, taking him down. The city didn't flood like the enemy had planned, and everything was normal for the moment. The team had managed to create a megazord to take down Mantor, and they had time to rest.

Lily found herself at her sister's house, standing outside and enjoying the night air. It was cold out, considering it was the middle of February, but she didn't care. A drink sat in her hand, her sipping it every few minutes. She stared down at her wrist, where her master stripes lay. She had had them for a few years now. Maggie walked up next to her, water in hand, and stood with her. "You don't want them to know, do you?"

"No," Lily shook her head. "I don't want them to know, especially when I feel like I don't deserve the stripes just because I went down this road before."

"You know that's not why you got them," Maggie pointed out.

"It feels that way sometimes," the blonde sighed. "I mean…I don't know."

Maggie placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "It'll all work out in the end. It always does."

"Yeah, but for better or for worse?"

* * *

A/N: Ending it there. Anyone recognize the last scene? To clear a few things up, Lily is a master, but she received the stripes in this series after the defeat of Mesogog, and since she got them after she lost her purple ranger powers, she feels like she didn't actually earn them, and it's why she is still technically a student but doesn't have to be. It'll be explained more as the story goes on.

Anyway, what'll happen next time?


	3. Sigh of the Tiger

**Damaged Mirrors**

**Chapter 3: Sigh of the Tiger**

_A/N: So, as I said, this isn't the original chapter. The rest of this story that I had written out was erased when my flash drive caught a virus, so I have to rewrite from this chapter on. Because of things being erased, I've taken out 2-3 stories from this series (nothing too important to the plot line, though), and added one story that's a crossover with a cartoon show I used to watch (will be important to the plot line eventually). Anyway, please bear with me as the rest of the story more than likely won't go originally as planned. I forget most of what I had written previously, but I'll do my best to remember._

_Just as an FYI, I am not far ahead in writing at all. In fact, it took me a month to even write this chapter because my heart hasn't been into writing and I've been so busy with work and school (will be until February because of holidays and finals). I did not expect this to take a month to update, but during this time, I've found new story ideas that will go along with this series, sort of, but they aren't part of the main series(one might be, but one definitely isn't). Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_

_Also, for the foreign words (which I will translate at the end), I used Google Translate, so if something is off, then I apologize._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

It was a new day in Ocean Bluff. The rangers were getting used to working both jobs. Maggie was working today as was Hunter, which left Bentley in school and later in Kelly and Lily's care. At the moment, the blue ranger was nowhere to be seen. RJ was upstairs in the loft on the training mats along with Casey and Lily. A twenty-five week pregnant Kelly was sitting in RJ's chair, watching what was about to happen. The red head knew who would definitely be losing the sparring match about to ensue, but it was the winner she wanted to figure out. Sure her husband was a more experienced Pai Zhuq master and had years of experience under his belt, but Lily had done the ranger gig before, was a Pai Zhuq master, and had been in the Pai Zhuq since, technically, before she was born.

"Alright," RJ began. "Dude," he pointed at Casey, before pointing at Lily. He knew exactly where they were, despite being blindfolded. "Dudette. In order to defeat me, you'll have to be able to in complete harmony with your animal spirits…and get very lucky."

"So he says," Kelly mumbled.

"Come on Lily," Casey grinned. "He's all ours."

"Are you sure about this RJ?" Lily questioned. "I don't want to dent your metaphysical Zen."

RJ gave a small laugh. "I'm using the Swoop technique. Eyesight is a bonus, not a necessity."

"What are the rules to this, RJ?" Kelly called from the chair.

"No rules," RJ shrugged. Kelly nodded and turned to Lily, who was looking at her curiously.

"Two options," she stated. "Go purple, or technique what was it…3?"

"It was seven," Lily corrected, recalling a list of fighting techniques and scenarios she and Maggie had come up with after discovering they knew different forms of self defense. They were fighting tactics designed to help them out individually and when they worked together. RJ and Casey turned back and forth between the two, confused. "But thanks for the tip."

Kelly smirked. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hit him with your best shot."

The match swiftly began, Casey lunging first toward a slightly startled RJ. It wasn't unusual for his wife to catch him off guard. RJ regained his composure quick enough to defend himself before anticipating Lily's move. Kelly watched as the fight soon became a blur of yellow, red, and grey to her. Lily was shoved out of the way and Casey flew between the two, hitting the floor and rolling into one of the speakers. The speaker began to fall, but RJ sensed it and stopped it from hitting the ground. He set it upright, and Casey and Lily prepared for an attack. The red ranger moved first and Lily joined in. The two were flipped over, ending the match.

"You were distracted, and defeated," RJ stated. Lily and Casey both stood as he removed the blindfold and Kelly scoffed a bit. "Remember guys. The enemy is merciless and just as graceful as…" he was cut off when he tripped over the mat. Or so he thought it was the mat. When he turned and looked, he saw Lily had stuck her foot out and tripped him to prove that they could take him down with just a small, simple tactic that didn't make a sound. "…me. Clever."

"Classic," Lily shrugged. Casey looked at her, confused.

"All right," RJ stood back up. "That's enough for right now. I want you guys to take some time to internalize your defeat while I watch _Judge Jamie." _

Lily rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchenette to grab a bottle of water. Kelly refused to move from the green chair and looked at her husband. "Since you refuse to let me drive anywhere, you're responsible for picking Ben up from school," she smirked, handing him the keys to the car. RJ gave her a pleading look. "Need I remind you…"

"No, you don't," RJ sighed. "I'll be back soon. You're in charge, Kel."

"When isn't she?" Lily scoffed. Kelly grabbed a pillow from the couch and chucked it across the room at her. The dancer caught it to avoid being hit and to avoid it hitting anything that could fall over and break. "What? It's true! You're in charge of Storm Chargers, you're in charge of babysitting when no one else is around, you're practically in charge of this place…what aren't you in charge of?"

"When this kid is gonna come out," Kelly grumbled. "And hey, if RJ wants me to live by his rules to keep me safe while I'm carrying his kid, then he's going to be doing whatever I want him to." Then she noticed Casey was still there, looking a lost at the banter and something else. "What's up, Casey? Something bugging you?"

"It's noth…"

"Don't even try it," Lily cut the red ranger off. "She'll drag it out of you eventually, so you might as well tell her what it is now."

Kelly shook her head. "Look, Casey, if you're worried about Theo and Lily being ahead of you as far as fighting goes, then we'll help you. In order for it to work, however, you have to do whatever I or RJ say. Got it?"

"Don't do it Casey," Lily warned. "You'll regret."

"Hush, you," Kelly chucked another pillow at her. "Ignore her for right now. It's your decision."

"All right," Casey agreed. "I'll do it."

"Good," Kelly smirked. "Now, to start, go move those boxes over there to the closet door."

Casey looked at the boxes stacked up by the big window and groaned internally at the number.

* * *

While the rangers were out taking care of the latest beast, Maggie found herself at work, not enjoying the slow day she was having so far. There wasn't much for her to do with her being pregnant, her boss not wanting to stress her out. At the moment, she sat in the cafeteria with a couple of letters in her hands. As she shuffled through them, she felt Leanne take a seat next to her. Their fellow residents Marissa, Brett, and Alden decided to join them.

"What do you have there?" the blonde haired woman asked.

"Letters," Maggie finished reading the one in her hands. "Seems like Seattle wants me to join their residency program."

"You got one from them too?" Leanne questioned. "They must be desperate."

"Hey!" Maggie frowned at her.

"Are you two going to accept?" Brett wondered.

Alden rolled his eyes. "They would never leave us, not for long anyway, right?"

"Well," Leanne bit her lip. "We do have the kids and husbands to think about."

"That's really the only thing holding us back," Maggie agreed. "I mean, I've already moved enough, I don't want to do it again. And it's not fair on Ben…"

"Either way, we support you guys no matter what you do," Marissa stated.

Maggie shared a look with Leanne.

* * *

By the time the rangers had gotten back from the fight, RJ and Kelly could be found in the loft with Bentley running around and playing with a few things here and there. Kelly sat on the couch while RJ examined his chair, noting something wrong with it. Kelly had filled him in on Casey's request for more training, and an idea came to the wolf master's mind.

"I can't believe she got away," Casey complained as the rangers entered the loft.

"Don't take it so hard, Case," Theo advised. "She's slippery, slimy, s…"

"Smelly?" Lily offered.

"Thank you," Theo rolled his eyes. "Something wrong, RJ?"

"I think my chair is broken," he replied.

Casey decided to change the subject. "Forget the chair. I need more training." RJ simply picked up a screwdriver and handed it to him.

"Fix my chair," he ordered.

"Remember," Kelly reminded him. "Whatever we say."

* * *

That afternoon, Maggie found herself heading into town after work, deciding to check up on things for Kelly and for herself. She entered Storm Chargers and found Dustin filling out papers behind the counter with Shane nearby, his one and a half year old daughter with him. The store wasn't busy, but it was a slow day for the store in general. Upon hearing the door open, they looked up and smiled at seeing their sister enter. "Long time no see," Shane remarked.

"Can it," Maggie huffed. "Dead today?"

"As it is every Wednesday," Dustin nodded. "Still don't know why. Just visiting or did Kelly send you to check up on us?"

"Did you want me to answer that?" Maggie questioned, smirking. "Where's the wives?"

"Skyla's at a job interview," Shane answered.

"And Marah's training today," Dustin added. "How's things over in Ocean Bluff?"

Maggie sighed. "No different than anywhere else. What about around here?"

"Well," Dustin thought. "The academies are doing just fine. Hey, who's the new yellow? I've been meaning to ask that for a while."

"Lily," the brunette replied. "I'm just glad she knows what she's doing and can keep the boys in line."

* * *

Once more, after a fight, Casey came into the loft right away. Lily had gone to take Bentley home to Hunter for a while and Theo was elsewhere. RJ and Kelly were curled up on the couch, having watched the fight before changing the channel. "Okay," Casey got their attention. "You wanted me to move the boxes, I did. You wanted your chair fixed. It's fixed. I even washed your yoga mat. Now in case you haven't noticed, I've been getting my tiger tail kicked all over the city. When are you going to train me."

"You got the spirit of the tiger all right," RJ commented, keeping his voice low. "But keep your voice low. She's trying to sleep." He pointed at Kelly, who was fast asleep against him. "And you have the foresight of a lemming. Listen, now that we know the kind of beast that you're up against, I've got just the plan." He handed Casey a rag. "Scrub the floor."

"This is ridiculous," Casey shook his head and turned to walk away.

"We had a deal," RJ called him back. "Whatever we say, remember?" Casey walked back over and took the rag as Maggie walked in, finally back from a long day of work.

She looked over at RJ. "Basic motions method?"

"Kelly's idea."

* * *

A while later, Casey was just finishing up the floors as Lily and Theo entered, ready to head out and handle the attack going on in the city. RJ was watching over Casey, telling him to move faster and faster. Lily and Theo saw this, Maggie still watching from the kitchenette. Kelly had moved to nap in the bedroom, wanting to get more comfortable. "And they call me a neat freak," Theo muttered. "No rest for the weary."

"Come on, Casey," Lily called as Casey finished.

"Uh, no," RJ denied. "Casey needs to finish the floors first."

"RJ, we're under attack," Casey pointed out. "If I don't help them, they could be destroyed."

"Then they'll be destroyed," RJ shrugged. Maggie sent a glare at him before turning to Lily.

"Lily," she got the blonde's attention. "Tactic quatre, quand Lothor perturbé formation sur l'incident de l'île."

Lily frowned, recalling the list of fighting techniques they had come up with. "Vous êtes sûr que cela va fonctionner?"

"Combinez-le avec votre élasticité et il se doit."

"Come on," Lily grabbed Theo's arm and dragged him out. "We got this." She and a very confused Theo left. Casey and RJ looked at Maggie for answers, but she simply ignored them.

* * *

At the end of the day, Maggie and Hunter were at their home with Bentley, having a family night. The fight against the latest beast was over, the creature being officially destroyed. Casey had eventually joined them after realizing what exactly the training technique was. When the rangers returned, they entered the pizza shop to find Fran looking frazzled and the place a complete mess. "Oh, now you show up," Fran sighed as RJ entered. "How convenient."

"Yeah, we were a little busy," Theo spoke.

"Not so busy that you and Lily couldn't lend a hand," RJ cut in.

"Sorry Fran," the two apologized.

"You're not out of the woods either, buddy," Kelly came out to stand next to her husband. "You could've also come down to help Fran, so the blame's not entirely on them. Now, you boys will help clean up the place while Fran goes home and relaxes for the night. Lily, you're coming with me to Blue Bay."

"Did I do something wrong?" Lily frowned as Kelly shoved passed the boys and grabbed her arm, dragging her out.

"I'd rather it be that," Kelly grumbled. They left, the boys completely confused.

With a sigh, RJ spoke. "Well, you heard her. Let's get moving."

* * *

A/N: So not much to this chapter, but hey, it works. To be honest, I'm trying to remember how I had the chapters play out before I lost them all, but we'll see what happens. Also, I have a companion piece to this series coming out soon that's a crossover between the old cartoon show _**Animaniacs **_and _**Power Rangers. **_It'll be called _**Not So Zany. **_Info for it is in my profile.

Translations:

Maggie: Tactic four, when Lothor disturbed training on the island incident.

Lily: You sure it will work?

Maggie: Combine it with your elasticity and it should.

Thank you for your patience with my updating and whatnot, and thank you for reading/reviewing!


End file.
